One Simple Word
by aDDleD.BraIn
Summary: What do u do when theres no hope, no faith, absolutely nothin in life, your friends hate you and your all alone? No you don't pig out on chocolate. But when Lily can't cope there's always someone looking out for her! LJ plz reveiw!


**Hey, gees I really need to stop doing these sappy Romances don't I? Slap Humour DAMMIT! Lol it's not really good this one I did this a month ago not sure how to upload it onto fanfiction!**

**One simple word**

Lily ran she didn't know where she was going or why she just ran and ran and ran. She couldn't take it anymore, tears rolled down Lily's eyes heavily and her vision was instantly blurred with tears and rain. The rain was coming down as hard as Lily was crying it hit her face like the cold slap that Monique gave her. She had cracked; the most cheerful girl in the school was agonizingly screaming her tears out. Lily didn't believe anymore, she didn't care…she wanted to just disappear.

She never told anyone about her parents dying. She covered it and no one saw it but when they weren't looking a shimmer of tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She was alone; her friends couldn't do anything but watch her crumble. She didn't blame it on them they didn't know what was wrong and they didn't know what it was like to have no one to love you. No one to care. To feel alone in the world. Lily had no one. She was good at lying yes and she coped with her parent's death for a week until she finally cracked.

Flashback

"You bitch!"

"W-what?"

"You're always going around complaining! You think you're so good with all these guys swooning at you plus the most popular guy asking you out. You think you're the best you think everyone loves you! You have no idea what it's like to be unnoticed. You never think of others.

"I…"

"I hate YOU, WHY do you have to be So much better then ME what do you have that I don't? What the hell does James see in you? I'm pretty, talented and funny! I get good marks but why the hell does he pick you?"

Tears were welling in Lily's eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! A GUY ASKING YOU OUT EVERY MOMENT! MY LIFE IS NOT A ROLLERCOASTER LIKE YOU SEE! I FEEL PAIN TO DON'T I? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING **_ME_**? MY SISTER HATES ME BECAUSE OF WHO I AM, MY FRIENDS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH AND I LIVE IN LIES! **LIES!**"

Lily ran out crying.

Flashback ends

Mud flicked everywhere as a storm was brewing everywhere; the icy wind blew on to the tips of Lily's hair her tears strained beautifully down her face.

I hate life. 

Lily tripped on a twig, which caught up on her robes tearing holes in it.

_I hate life._

Mud oozed in lily's skin as she tried to stand up.

_I hate life._

What was the point of life when you didn't believe anymore?

What was the point of life when you lost hope?

What was the point of life when you knew you were going to die?

What was the point to even live?

What is the point?

What?

"WHAT IS IT?" Lily screamed as she made a final fall to her knees. The pools of water drained up on her. Tears were mistaken as rain. Se was covered in mud. Wounds that cut into her skin stung her.

"WHAT IS THE WHOLE POINT OF IT? TO LIVE WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE?" Lily screamed out her pain, her grief, her anger and all that mattered. "WHAT IS IT?"

Lily Evans kneeled there crying, she didn't realise a tall figure emerge from the bushes drenched in water. His face was filled with distress and worriedness; he gave Lily a sad look as she kneeled on the floor yelling out her sorrow. If she only knew that she wasn't alone. That she had someone to trust and take care of her. If only she knew.

"Hey Lily," James said softly but louder then the wind, Lily turned around. Her face was numb from rain; the spark he generally saw left her eyes. "The weathers horrible come inside."

Lily knelt their staring into his hazel eyes.

"Lils," he whispered uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

She stayed silent not breaking eye contact.

"Lils…"

Another tear trickled down her face. Lily looked away. James knelt down beside her and wiped away the tear for her eyes. Suddenly she was sobbing in his shoulder, the rain pattered hard on his face. He smelled her wet strawberry scented hair; her skin was silky smooth and pale as the snow. He gave her a reassuring stroke.

"Shush, don't cry Lils, everything will be okay, shush."

"N-no it w-won't!' She shook despairingly.

"M-my parent died from a p-p-plane crash and P-petunia blames it all on me. And it w-was my f-f-fault I could of-f saved them, b-but I d-didn't, I c-c-could've."

"Shush Lily no one can bring back the dead, magic or no." James tried to hush her down but she cried on.

"A-and Monique H-hates me b-because she thinks I-I'm stuck up and a-all that's happening! It's just so b-bad. I'm all a-alone with nob-body."

Lily crying wounded James, he wanted to do something, but he had no idea what. He tried to get Lily to look at him. She glanced away. The rain heavily fell on her face, but yet she stayed so simply beautiful.

"Look at me Lils."

Lily's emerald eyes slowly made contact with his hazel eyes.

"You aren't alone, you have me, Remus, Sirius, Alex and Piper. Everyone in the school loves you, well except the Slytherins but they have addled brains.** (HA HA not that's not me!)**

Lily hiccoughed with an attempt to giggle.

"But the point is maybe your family is gone and maybe you don't have the best sister," Lily looked sadly into James's eyes; he felt a twinge of agony. "But you've got anyone to turn and that includes me Lils, that includes me." James whispered into her ears. He hugged her tight and closely. Slowly he stood up.

"Ready to face them?"

Lily nodded silently without a single word.

* * *

The rain slowly died down and soon all was calm and the winds were as calm as ever. James and Lily were soon standing in front of a glimmering Hogwarts castle. They paused briefly.

"Well," whispered James.

Lily looked at James and for a moment she felt warm and loved. James was right she nearly had everything she needed and all she needed was something to complete it.

James made his way slowly to the castle.

"James," Lily called out slowly.

James stopped and turned; he looked at Lily's emerald eyes, he saw a sudden spark. She walked up to him making his arms tingle. She went to the tips of her toes.

"Thank you," she whispered and like she aimed kissed him square on the lips. Fireworks exploded inside both of them, Lily ran her hands through James's hair as their mouth touched each other. All their thoughts, agony, grief, despair disappeared and was replaced by a light carefree feeling. After moments of centuries Lily broke apart from James. He licked his top lips uncertainly. Lily just grinned.

"Come on," she whispered. "Weathers horrible."

James smiled teasingly as he grabbed Lily's hand and ran to the castle.

In that time all of lily's questions where answered.

What was the point of life when you didn't believe anymore?

What was the point of life when you lost hope?

What was the point of life when you knew you were going to die?

What was the point to even live?

What's the point?

One simple word.

Love.

**And there we go…DON'T HURT ME! Lol yes it's a bit weird and all that jazz with love but plz plz review if you loved it I'll kiss u and mail you a piece of leaf**!


End file.
